Save Me
by Hihintayin Kita
Summary: Andy's got this woman who makes him go crazy and weak at the knees. But this time he knows this is different than anything he's ever felt before. Domestic fluff.


**A/N**: It feels like ages since I've sat down to write down something - all of my focus has gone towards studying Anatomy. Anyways, I heard this song (Save Me by Josh Verdes) and I got inspired to write this fluffy thing. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Andy was pouring pancake batter onto the pan when he heard faint footsteps on his wooden floor. He actually wondered how long it would take Sharon to wake up after he started breakfast. Scattering some blueberries on the pancake, he saw her saunter up to him. As a principle, everything about Sharon made him go weak at the knees. Yet the mere thought of waking up with her in the morning, being domestic and having breakfast together, took his breath away. It could also be her current wardrobe that has him going crazy as well.

Clad in nothing but his dress shirt she stood right next to him, leaning against the counter.

"Morning, Shar," he said as he flipped the pancake. She moved behind him, lightly wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Good morning," she stood on her tip-toes to give him a light kiss, "mm, pancakes."

_Save me  
I feel like I__'m goin' crazy__  
I__'ve got this lady__  
She'__s got me on my knees__  
I__'m saying baby, baby please__  
Don't__ leave tonight without giving me__  
Some of your lovin__' it makes me weak__  
Somebody save me_

His starry-eyed gaze followed her as she moved to reach for a coffee mug. He felt his breath hitch when the hem of his shirt rose, slightly exposing her rear end.

_This woman will be the death of me,_ he thought.

"No underwear, Shar?" he asked, still checking out her bottom.

She threw him a mischievous smirk before turning her attention back to pouring herself a cup of coffee. He chuckled to himself as he added another pancake onto the pan. This time Sharon joined him at the counter to his right, assembling fruit bowls for the two of them. This domesticity, this sharing of his personal space and his things...it was such a novel concept to him before. Now he can't help but crave this kind of connection with Sharon. He could crave this for the rest of his life.

_And lately  
I feel like I'm goin' crazy  
I've got this lady  
The way her lips just move  
The way her hips just groove  
The feelin' I get when she says my name  
It's a feeling that never feels the same  
Save me_

After a while, Sharon began humming a song. Andy noticed that when she's doing something outside of work, be it at her home or his, she tended to hum a random song. Some days she might even sway to her own humming. He thinks this is all done subconsciously, but it warms his heart knowing that he's able to see this cute and playful part of her.

He lightly bumped her hip with his, immediately bringing a halt to her humming. She looked up at him, expecting him to ask something or tell her something, but all she saw was his smiling face. Andy said nothing at all, just brushing a stray lock of hair away and kissing her forehead, nose, and finally capturing her lips in a sweet kiss. She smiled into the kiss, wondering if he felt as giddy as her at finally being able to do that just because they can.

_I found the love that's a one of a kind  
This time I'm in for it  
I know I'm in just way too deep  
Someone oohh someone  
Save me_

After Andy retrieved the morning paper, they moved their breakfast over to the dining table. Sharon perused the arts section of the newspaper while Andy had his sports section. When he reached the end, he tilted his paper some to catch a glance of Sharon. Another smile formed on his lips as his heart filled with the love and affection for the woman who slipped in so easily into his life.

He didn't know how long he was watching her, but it wasn't until she softly called out his name that he was taken out of his reverie.

He just got up from his seat, stood directly behind her chair, and placed the sports section back onto the newspaper pile. When he grabbed the front page section, he stopped to bestow kisses from her cheek down to her exposed collarbone. She turned her head just enough for him to actually kiss her lips.

When it came to Sharon, Andy knew he was in deep, and this time he didn't feel the need to run away or have someone save him. Knowing that Sharon felt the same way too made him feel like he won the lottery.

As soon as their kiss ended, the smiles on both of their faces exemplified the love they shared.


End file.
